Dear Diary
by iHeartYorozuya
Summary: Dear Sadist, I won't try to describe exactly where I am, but I am safe and will tell you everything when it is done...
1. Chapter 1

Day 1:

I took Sadaharu for a walk. It's a fine Saturday morning, and I heard that there will be a circus near the town park later. I'd like to go and see what's inside a big red tent I always see on TV's, so I asked Gin-chan and Shinpachi if they want to go.

"Fine by me, as long as I wouldn't wait too long in the line," Gin-chan said, reading his latest JUMP magazine. "What about you, Shinpachi? Do you want to come?"

He just forced a smile, he looks like he has a traumatic experience in his childhood. "What's wrong, Pachi? Scared of lions?" teased Gin-chan. We both laugh, "Cut it off! It's not I have a trauma in lions!" Shinpachi protested. "It was Anoue that I had a trauma in circuses." He looked away and blushed. "Never mind, I'm going!"

I saw the big red tent near the town park, and surely, there're many people waiting outside. I know the show will start at 6pm. Well, it would be a problem if we didn't fall in line right now. But we still have 10 hours left, and who the hell will wait in line on a show that only lasts in just half an hour?

As I was looking to the crowd, I saw 3 familiar faces, wearing familiar uniforms. "Sadaharu, I bet it's the airheaded Sadist." Sadaharu just barked, and we walked closely. And sure enough, I'm right. The Sadist is standing near the statue, Gori-san, I mean, Kondo-san is talking on a walkie-talkie near the entrance of the tent with other Shinsengumi officers, and Hijikata-san smoking inside his patrol car. On their duty, huh? Better distract that Sadist over there.

"Sadaharu, on a count of three, bite this Sadist okay? One… Two… Three!"

Even though he's facing backwards, he dodged Sadaharu's bite and twisted my arm. "DAMN IT SADIST, LET GO OF ME!" I almost cried in pain, good thing Sadaharu bit the Sadist's head and finally lets go.

"What do you want, China? A VIP treatment? Sorry but you don't have enough money to buy a VIP ticket."

"Heh! Then what are YOU doing in here? Are you going to perform jerky tricks inside, too? You look like a clown, anyways. HAHAHAHAHA." I burst out into laughing.

"Shut the hell up, China. Children without adults accompanying with them are not allowed. At least you're 170cm tall like me. And oh, no pets allowed."

"Tch, like I would listen to you, bird-brain. Ah, if it isn't boss Anego! ANEEEGOOO!" I waved at Otae-san, who's with Kyubei-san. "Ah, Kagura-chaaan!" Otae waved back and walked towards us. "Are you also going in the circus, Kagura-chan?"

I hide at Anego's back and pointed to Sadist, "Anego, that bastard over there is bullying me! He said I can't take Sadaharu with me!" I stick out a tongue at him.

"I'm just doing my job, stupid China. Oi, Kondo-san we got a problem here!" Sougo yelled.

And in just a speed of light, Kondo showed up, with flowers in his hands. "OTAE-SAN WILL YOU BE—"

"NO!" Otae-san groin-kicked him so hard he almost die in pain. "Let's head back, Kyubei. This wild gorilla must've escaped in his cage! Kagura-chan, would you like to go with us?"

"Yes, Anego!" I said, leaving the Sadist alone in his place again. Dunno what is this feeling, but it makes me want to stay there instead. I glanced at him while we're walking, and to my surprise I saw him looking at me also! Dammit Sadist, don't you dare!

Several minutes later, I saw Gin-chan and Shinpachi walking towards us. "We thought that the circus will start at 6pm, but we heard in the radio announcement that the show will start at any minute. Good thing you have reserved a line," Shinpachi said. "Well then, that's good! Here, have some dangos! I prepared it just in case! Say 'ahh', Shin-chan!" Otae said. "N-n-no thanks, Anoue we're already full! R-right, Gin-chan?" Gin-chan nods and ran to find a rest room. His facial expression looks like he's going to throw up. Well, he is.

Just before Anego give me some dango, the people shouted. "Looks like the circus is now open," Kyubei said. "Hey, no pushing!" "Please fall in line!" "Wait, I'm stucked!" That is all I can hear right now.

I opened my eyes. I thought I was dead back there. I am now inside the big red tent.

"Kagura-chan, you okay?" Otae asked and hands me a bottle of water. Sitting beside her is Kyubei-san. Behind me is Gin-chan and Shinpachi and Sadaharu. Good grief we're together.

Suddenly, a voice echoed inside the tent, making people quiet. It's the Ringmaster.

"Good noon, folks! First of all, we would like to thank you for supporting our first show here in Edo!" Everyone clapped their hands. "I smell something creepy in here, Shinpachi." I heard Gin-chan said. What does he mean?

"You will now experience the true beauty of magic!" The Ringmaster suddenly disappeared before my eyes. Everyone shouted in joy. Jugglers and other magicians parade in the middle. "Amazing!"

"Kagura-chan, stay alert. Kagura-chan?!" Gin-chan said. He's holding his wooden sword ready. "What? I came here for fun! I've never seen them perform yet!" I exclaimed. "Just stay alert, I sensed something very fishy in here. That's why I agreed to join you."

Gin-chan sometimes spoils the fun, but I trust him. "OK, Gin-chan. I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

I woke up in pain. Why do I have bruises and scars in my body? Where's everybody? Where am I? Why am I only seeing white walls and ceilings? I tried to remember everything that was happened, but the only thing I remembered is that I'm watching a performance and then in just a split second, everything went dark. "G-g-g-", I tried to say his name, but I can't move my lips. What the hell happened? Why is everybody not in here?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and two men talking. "Where's the orange-haired girl's room? Is it really true she's Kamui-dono's sister?" One of them said. Kamui… planned all this? Damn bastard! I must find Gin-chan and the others before it's too late!

"I heard there's this White-haired guy who tried to kill Kamui-dono last night. But too bad, Shinsuke-dono got in his way."

What did he say? What happened to Gin-chan? WHAT?

"Oooh… Whoever gets in their way never gets out alive, right? Is he dead now?"

Please don't be dead, Gin-chan… Please save me…

"I'm afraid he's not yet dead, he just lost his right arm. Must be a tough man! Hahahaha!"

I cried, even though it's very painful when I move. That man must be kidding, right? Gin-chan has fought the Harusame Space Pirates many times, especially that Takasugi, so there's no way he would lose! I hope Gin-chan will be fine. He will come to save me, no matter what!

_*Booooom*_

What was that? Something exploded, followed by the sounds of the clashing swords and screams. "Look for Kagura-san and Gin-san in this building quickly!" Kondo-san? The Shinsengumi is here? Ah, the explosion lately came from that Sadist's bazooka. How noisy, to disturb me in my middle of drama.

I heard the door opened, Vice-Commander! I found Kagura-san now!" Yamazaki shouted and ran towards me, "Are you okay, Kagura-san? You are safe now."

"Step back, Jimmy!" Sadist's voice? "I have some important business with this paralyzed girl here. You go back to Kondo-san and report this. Tell him we're going back to the headquarters, understood?"

Dammit, Sadist! Careful on carrying me!

"Careful, Okita-san!" Yamazaki said.

"Don't worry, she's sleeping. Someone might put an anesthesia on her, so she's dumb—I mean, numb."

If only I could talk then I might have cursed you to death! Ouch Sadist, I can't bear the pain anymore!

He gave me a piggyback ride, this time he's more careful now. I can see the other rooms are in fire, and corpses lying on the floor. "I know you are awake, China. Now get down 'cause you're getting heavy. And we are going to use the stairs to get down."

"_Bird-brain!"_ I tried to say this, but like I said, it's painful when I move.

"Come on, stop pretending you're asleep! More enemies are waiting downstairs! I can't fight if you're on my back, dammit!"

I just grunt. "After we get out in this building, I'll let you walk on your own, stupid!" Sadist said. He stopped and puts me down on the ground and princess-carried me. Dammit you shit bastard! It's embarrassing!

Just when we're about to reach the exit, 4 amantos appeared and attacked us. I don't care if that Sadist got beaten up, but I also don't like to stay here with that bastard Kamui. It hurts. Really really hurts! "Try to lighten your weight, China, I can't keep fighting like this!" Che, you even managed to beat that amantos.

He paused a bit then we ran quickly to get outside. I thought some amantos are waiting outside, but luckily there are other Shinsengumi to take care of the problem. Carefully, he gets me inside his patrol car and hurriedly drives away. _Oi Sadist, you idiot! You didn't even buckle up my seatbelt and then you're driving a car like you're a drag racer?! _

He seemed to hear or read my mind because he responded with a smile, "I wonder if Kondo-san has found Danna right now. I heard he lost his right arm, eh?"

_I promise you, Gin-chan, that after I'm healed, I'll be looking for you. We will both destroy Kamui's plan. Even if it cost my life._

* * *

__**Please be patient on waiting for the release of the next chapters ^O^ Author-san is busy due to exams for the meantime, but I promise you I will update faster :DD Thank you for your support! Spread the OkiKagu LOVE! ( *^*)**

**xoxo,**

**iHeartYorozuya**


	3. Chapter 3

I fell asleep in the car, even though that Sadist is a reckless driver. I just woke up, covered in a white blanket and I saw Sadist doing something sadistic again, I guess. He puts a bandage to my stomach, but before he could do that, I crossed my arms to block his hands that was about to touch my body.

"You should be thankful I saved you from the hands of your brother. Now let me put this or else I'll pour that boiling water over there in your body." He's so strong when he touched my arms, revealing my body. "Your body isn't that attractive, look! No curves, all fat." How cruel!

"What's wrong, China? Are you deaf or mute? Why can't you speak? Well, it's not that I'm complaining. I should meet your brother and thank him for making you unable to speak," Sougo said as he finished placing bandages on my body. He's staring at me like a maniac, so I covered myself with a blanket and didn't move.

"What now? Very well, you can change your clothes now. Seriously, I can see your naked body now." HOW DISTURBING, SHIT!

He throws an old kimono. Wait, why does he have a kimono of a girl? Ah, right. This is probably his late sister's clothing. He still keeps it, huh?

"Do you want me to change your clothes? It's fine with me," Sougo grins. _GO AWAY YOU PERVERT BRAINLESS BASTARD!_

* * *

"Kondo-san, have you found Gin-san?" asked Hijikata.

"None of them has seen him yet, Toshi. I hope Gintoki is alright." Hijikata pats his shoulders, "I think I know where to see him. Takasugi Shinsuke and Kamui are currently in their spaceship sailing north of Edo. If Gintoki isn't here, he must been brought with them."

"You sure, Toshi? If's he's with the targets, then it'll be a dangerous task for us. But if we don't save him then…"

"Don't worry, Kondo-san," Hijikata lit his cigarette. "I'm sure he's not alone inside the spaceship."

Kondo raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the spaceship…

"Kamui-dono, we got some bad news!" says the amanto, panting.

"Yes yes, Kagura-chan has escaped. Too bad she won't ever see her precious friend over here." He smiled at Gin-chan, who is bleeding from getting scourged by the amantos. "Did you hear that, Gintoki-san? If you just hand me over my sister, then this won't happen to you."

"ELIZABEEEEEETH! FIRE!"

"KAMUI-DONO! LOOK OUT!"

A thick smoke covered the whole area. All of them were alarmed when Gin-chan is missing on his spot. Elizabeth and Katsura took him away and escaped immediately. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! FIRE!"

"Gintoki, are you alright? Of course you aren't. Can you still hear me?" Katsura asked as they float in the air with a parachute.

Elizabeth raised a signboard that says, "He's still breathing, but he's totally injured. We need to get back hurry."

Kamui stops the amantos from firing at them. He orders them to get inside and move to the other spaceship before it finally explodes. "I will let you this time, Gintoki. But after you recovered, I will take away Kagura from your hands."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3:

I'm in the Shinsengumi Headquarters with the most idiot person in the world. I can move a little bit right now. Geez, whatever that Sadist made to me, I won't still thank him.

Last night, I felt there's something on my head. It's too dark to see what it was, so I just carefully raised my hand, but that's when I knew I was covered in bandages. _What the… SADIST, YOU BASTARD!_

"Gotcha!" Sougo said while laughing too hard.

"Get me out of here, damn! OI, SADIST!"

He's laugh was so intimidating. I wished that night he'd get heart attack from laughing 10 minutes.

"China, you have a visitor. Come in, Four-Eyes."

"Shin—pachi?" Good grief he's alive! Is he here to deliver some bad news to me? I hope he isn't.

"Kagura-chan! What are you feeling right now?" Shinpachi kneeled beside me and checked my wounds.

"I'm—fine, Shinpachi. How—are you? What happened—that n-night?"

Shinpachi frowned, he must've seen the whole scene.

"That night—after the lights went off, I felt Gin-chan ran towards the Ringmaster and attacked him. I can't see and people around us were panicking that time, but one thing I'm sure, I heard Gin-chan shout, telling me to go away with the others, and after that, he screamed in pain." Shinpachi grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his tears.

He continues, "I felt there's someone missing when I'm near the exit, and then I couldn't find you where you're supposed to be at Sadaharu's back. I put Anoue and Kyubei-san on a safe place and ran back to the tent, but the tent collapsed. I thought—you were dead that time. I'm very sorry, Kagura-chan for not saving you, nor Gin-chan." He cried harder as he said Gin-chan's name.

"It's fine, Shinpachi. They are looking for him right now. I know it. I feel he's safe now."

_Gin-chan, I know you are safe right now. Don't worry, I will look for you. Stay strong, Gin-chan! Don't give up! _

Sougo stared at Kagura-chan, then to Shinpachi. _They do really care for Danna, huh. _"Oi, Four-Eyes. Can you do me a favor? I'm going back to where Kondo-san is. Can you take care that paralyzed for me?"

Shinpachi wiped his tears and nods. "Be careful, Okita-san!"

_China, when I get back, I promise you will never cry anymore._


	5. Chapter 5

Good thing that Sadist finally decided to leave. I wonder what he's up to.

"Kagura-chan, Anego said she's going here to take care of you, too. As well as Otose-san and Catherine-san." Shinpachi hands me a cup of tea. "How are you feeling today?"

"Thanks, Shinpachi. I can move normally but it still hurts when I'm forcing myself."

"Did Okita-san healed you by himself? He really does have a good heart, don't you think?" Shinpachi smiled.

I frowned at him, "What do you mean _'He has a good heart?' _huh? You don't know what he did that night to me!"

Shinpachi blushed.

"DAMMIT I MEAN—HE COVERED ME IN BANDAGES LIKE A MUMMY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"I see. Well, just call me if you need something. I'll be waiting for them outside." He gets my cup and walks out of the room. _Don't tell me he thinks that me and that bastard are lovers!?_

I looked at the white ceiling and think where the hell that Sadist went and what he's going to do. _If he's trying to be heroic in front of me, then that won't convince me. _

Minutes passed, I heard someone going inside of the room.

"Oh my, Kagura-chan? How are you?" it's Otae-san's voice. "I'm fine, Anego! He he"

"Shinpachi, buy pain-killers right now and some herbal tea. That will make her feel better," Otose-san said and hands over the money to Shinpachi. "Kagura-chan, are you okay? Let me see your wounds.."

Otose wrapped-off the bandage on my left leg. "Gross," Catherine said and went back to the living room. "Your wound here isn't pretty bad. Who did this?"

"S-S-Sougo is his name, Gran. " I should've said it was Shinpachi who did this but, well just this once. And he's not around.

"Is he your boyfriend? Where is he?" Otose asked. "He's gentleman and knows how to heal wounds."

_What kind of question is that, Gran? Whenever someone healed me that quick, meaning he's my boyfriend now? That's why I hate old people. _

"You don't know him, Otose-san? My my, you will meet him sooner or later. Right, Kagura-chan? Speaking of him, where is he?" said Otae.

"I don't know and I don't care. He's probably on his way to hell."

"Don't be so rude, Kagura-chan. If it wasn't for him, maybe you're the one who's on the way to hell."

I just grunt. Why the hell does everybody dying to know or see him?


	6. Chapter 6

"OUCH, ZURA! CAN YOU BE MORE CAREFUL!?"

"Sorry but I'm not a great doctor. What does it feel to lose your right arm?" Katsura teased.

"My right arm is still attached to my body. Who told you that?" Gin-chan tries to grab his wooden sword but it fell in his hands. "What does that Takasugi up to?"

Katsura shrugged, "Do you think it has something to do with Kagura-chan? You know, her brother is also there when it happened, and I also overheard them talking about Kagura-chan."

Gintoki tried to get up on his bed but he's too weak at the moment due to severe injuries he got from fighting Takasugi. "Let me… find Kagura-c-c-han and see if—"

Elizabeth posted on his signboard, "You're not going anywhere until you're recovered. Stay here."

"She's fine, Gintoki. I'm sure Shinpachi and the others are taking good care of her."

"We don't know when Takasugi and Kamui will attack! And without me, they'll probably die!" He carefully got on his feet and holds on the drawer near him. "I won't forgive myself when they die.

Katsura can't stand Gintoki walking weakly to reach the door, so he carried him. "Let's go, Elizabeth. We'll find where Kagura-chan is right now."


	7. Chapter 7

Day 4:

The Sadist hasn't returned yet. _Gaaaaah why am I being a worry-wart again? It's better without him!_

Anyways, Otose, Catherine, Shinpachi and Otae slept here overnight with me. They just returned to the Yorozuya to get me some clothes and food stocks. In the whole day, no Shinsengumi returned. Maybe they're all dead? Or are they looking for Gin-chan?

I can move like normal again. But I cannot punch normally. Shinpachi can even block my attacks when I tried once.

And oh, I haven't told you why I have a diary.

4 days before the incident, as I'm watching a drama, the girl from the drama has a diary and everyday she writes everything that happened to her. Then that girl from the drama met a boy in the park. They soon became playmates and as they grew up, they seemed to have feelings to each other. The girl now writes their happy moments on her diary and reads it again and again. One day, the girl died because of her disease without the boy knowing. The boy only knew when he passed by her house to ask where the girl is. The girl's mother handed him over the girl's diary and said that he could keep it, and so the boy did. That night in his bedroom, the boy reads what the diary contains, and he cried while reading the last pages of the diary. The girl said that she loves him and told the boy that she will meet some other girl like her when the time comes. She even said that she'll be guiding him with her love and thanked him for making her short life meaningful.

Gin-chan even teased me when he saw me crying in front of the TV like an idiot. I asked him to buy a diary like the girl's but he said, "What are you going to do with a diary? And diaries are for babies." I bugged him all day to buy me a diary. The next day, I saw a diary in the desk. I thanked Gin-chan, but he just smiled and told me to start writing about getting my first diary, blah blah. But I won't write something dumb in my diary like that! I will imitate like the girl from the drama.

And so, it looks like it's all tragedy in here. I want to go to the park to look if my soulmate is in there. Maybe we saw each other already but I just didn't notice! Or maybe he's in there right now waiting for me? I shouldn't make him wait!

"Shinpachi! Can I go to the park? I'm taking Sadaharu with me!"

But Shinpachi responded with a big "NO". "It's too dangerous to go outside! And do you want to get attacked by the amantos again?"

"I have something to do. I will be fine!" I said.

Shinpachi called Otae-san and asks if it's okay for her to be with me in the park. Well, it's fine since I can open up to Anego about my feelings.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Commander, where do you think that Takasugi Shinsuke and his minions are right now?" asked Hijikata.

"Based on what Yamazaki reported, his spaceship exploded. They probably moved to the other spaceship and planning to do a surprise attack on us. We should be more alert."

Kondo noticed Sougo feeling uncomfortable. He's been walking back and forth as the meeting started. "Ah, Sougo-kun , is there a problem?"

"Sorry, Kondo-san, but I have some important business to do. Can I leave?"

"Be careful on what you're going to do, okay?" Kondo dismisses him and Sougo ran to the park.

"Kagura-chan? Are you looking for someone?" Otae asked Kagura.

"Uhmm… I'm trying to look for Gin-chan. Maybe he's here…"

Otae sighed, "I know you are lying. Kagura-chan, I'm also worried to Gin-chan, but I know he's not the reason you went here."

"What do you mean? I'm really worried to Gin-chan, that's all!" That was close, but it's not also a good excuse. Yeah, I'm looking for Gin-chan too, but I need to see my soulmate in here. _Okay, Kagura, let's make a deal. Whoever the first person to appear in this park is your soulmate. _Deal.

I waited for 10 minutes already, but no sign of my soulmate yet. Another 30 minutes.

I got tired from looking and standing, and Otae fell asleep on the bench. When I'm going to wake Otae, I heard some panting of a boy. _Is he here? _

I searched where the panting is coming from, and when I looked behind the tree, I saw Sougo sitting and looking very tired.

_NO WAY HE'S MY SOUL MATE! I'M TAKING BACK WHAT I SAID. IT'S JUST A JOKE. A JOKE!_

"Who told you to go—outside the headquarters?" Sougo looks at me wearingly.

"I-I-am okay right now! And I'm with Otae-san!" _Did he come here because he's looking for me? NO WAY THAT SADIST WILL LOOK FOR ME. IT'S JUST A COINCIDENT. _

"Good," He stood up and handcuffed our hands. "WHAT THE—OTAE, HELP!"

"She won't hear your excuses anymore. Let's go back to the headquarters. Someone is waiting for you In there."

"WHAT—OI, LET ME GO! IT STILL FREAKING HURTS, YOU KNOW!"

Otae-san is missing from where I last saw her: on the bench sleeping. Where did she go?

"Don't fail us, Okita-san." Otae said to herself while watching the two walk together.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 5:

Yesterday afternoon, okay I'll admit that I had fun with that bastard while on our way to the headquarters. I don't know what had gotten to his mind that he's being nice to me. When we arrived, he finally unlocked our handcuffs and so I'm free again. Otose thought he's my boyfriend but I just said, "I would never date a brainless sadist like him." But to my surprise, all of them treated him like he's someone special until now. Catherine gives him a massage, Otose gives him a booze every night. Damn, we're on a headquarters, not in Takamagahara Club!

* * *

Katsura decided to head to Ikumatsu's ramen shop. Gintoki needs some rest so he asked Ikumatsu to stay overnight. "Sure, just make sure he's not a wanted person."

"You heard her, Gintoki? If we continue tonight, the amantos would see us and maybe attack."

"What happened to him, Katsura?" Ikumatsu said and handed them ramen. "Here, eat this."

"I'm sure you heard of the circus near the town park? I was there to watch, and while in the middle of their show, the lights went off. It was all planned by Takasugi and Kamui, I think. Then I heard Gintoki's voice, fighting Takasugi in the middle of darkness. And then the whole circus collapsed." Katsura took a sip on his bowl.

"All planned? Why? Are they here for revenge?" Ikumatsu asked.

Gintoki answered her question, "They are here for Kagura-chan. Her brother, Kamui, wants to experiment her and join in his force."

"Wants to experiment her? Is she that powerful?" Ikumatsu once again asked Gintoki.

"Yato clan is one of the most strongest Amanto races, but only a few of them remained so probably that's the one reason. And I don't know much about their family background or relationship because Kagura-chan doesn't want to talk about it or she'll kill you."

"I see. You two can take a rest. It would be a big problem if an Amanto sees you here, so you can stay in the stock room for the meantime."

"Geez, sorry to bother you Miss, but promise I'll repay you if it's done," Gintoki said. "I'm from the Yorozuya Gin-chan, after all."

"Fine, fine," Ikumatsu smiled.

* * *

My stomach is grumbling so I went to the kitchen to look for food, but all I see in the fridge are Shinsengumi sausages. "This will do," I said and ate it. I almost eat all of the sausages, but I'm already full. I noticed someone sitting in the corridor. "Shinpachi, what are y—"

"Oh, China, did you miss me?" Sougo said.

"HEH!" I slammed the sliding door like no one's sleeping.

I heard him talking to me, but I can't hear it clearly so I slid the door half opened. "What is that again, Sadist?"

"Sigh, I'm asking you why you're still awake."

I think of a good excuse because he'll kill me if he knows that I almost eat the sausages in the fridge. "I'm still wondering where Gin-chan is right now. I want to know how's he doing."

"Danna must be thinking the same too, so if I were you, I won't make him worry about me and just go to sleep."

"You don't know how it feels to lose someone. So cold-hearted!"

"What if I told you I already lost someone I really loved?"

I totally forgot about her sister. I have never seen this side of him before.

"Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize." The way he said this is like he's going to cry. "You're lucky, you know that? You still have a family, even though you hate your brother most. You have friends that like family to you, and that is Danna, right?"

What is this? It's very rare of him to talk like this. "You have Kondo-san and Hijikata right? You have Shinsengumi with you, right?"

"I'm not happy with them. Too bad Anoue died early, leaving me with this bunch of idiots." He got up and went inside. I looked at him and asked, "If ever your sister is alive, would you still stay in the Shinsengumi?"

He just laughed and looked at me.

"If I quit in the Shinsengumi, I won't probably meet you."

I feel like my face is burning when I heard him said that. What the hell is he talking about?

"Even if Anoue for example, wants me to quit, I still won't do it. Why? Because there's this idiot China girl who cannot fight alone."


	9. Chapter 9

Day 6:

Sadist is not around, but he left a note under my pillow that says, "You peed in your sleep."

"I DID NOT, YOU JERK!" and threw the note in the trash can.

Catherine knocks on the door. She told me that they're just going out to do some shopping, "And oh, you're boyfriend went outside early this morning."

"He's not my boyfriend, ewwww!"

"Whatever. Shinpachi will be here soon. Don't go outside, 'kay?" Catherine said.

* * *

"Gintoki, wake up. Gintoki!"

"You should get out of here while I'm not yet opening the shop, or else someone might see you here. You know where you're going, right Katsura?" Ikumatsu asked.

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality, Ikumatsu," Katsura bowed and carried Gintoki in his back.

"Never mind. Oh, a customer this early? But I haven't opened the shop yet. Wait here."

Ikumatsu opened the door and apologized to the customer. "Come back later, Mister."

"I'm not here to eat. I'm here to fetch the Joui and Danna." Sougo said. "Where are they? Don't worry, we're on good terms, especially to that white-haired guy. Danna, are you still there?"

"Souichiro-kun? Long time no see!" Gintoki shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going home, Danna. And my name isn't Souichiro." Sougo went inside. "Where's that Joui guy?"

"Ah, he left earlier. Let's go home, Sou-chan! Ikumatsu-san, thank you again." Gintoki bowed and gave her their business card. "If you have problems, then just go to this shop and we'll help you."

Sougo looked at Gintoki's wounds, "Geez, Danna you still managed to escape, huh."

"I never thought that Kagura's brother is powerful. Now I know why Umibozu is afraid of him," Gintoki said.

"His own father is afraid of him? Interesting opponent."

"That is what Kagura-chan told me. Don't tell me you want to beat him?"

"If you're thinking that I'm doing this for China, then you are wrong. I only fight opponents that are interesting to me."

"Speaking of Kagura-chan," Gintoki said. "Is she okay?"

"She's staying in the headquarters, Danna."

"To the Shinsengumi Headquarters? And what the hell—"

"I brought her there." Sougo cuts off.

"WHAT? I knew it, you have interest in her." Gintoki smiled.

"Come on, Danna. She's not even attractive! HAHAHAHA" They both laughed. "Ouch, it hurts."

Finally, they've reached the headquarters peacefully. "Why is it so quiet, Sou-chan?"

* * *

Sadist is home? And who's with him? Better go inside to find out.

'_Finally I will see Kagura-chan now.'_

Gin-chan? Is it really you?

"GIN-CHAN!" I hugged him when I saw him. "I really missed you!"

"Kagura-chan—Please! My wounds!"

"I'm sorry! I just really missed you! What did they do to you?"

"Danna, I'm going to Kondo-san right now. Enjoy your family reunion!" Sougo said and left us.

_Was it the reason why he went out early this morning? To find Gin-chan and bring him back here? _

"Sadist, wait! SADIST!"

"What?"

"T-thank you for—For bringing Gin-chan back."

"No need to thank me. I guess there's only one thing left for me to do." He carried on walking.

I went back inside and waited for the others to come back. _I owe him my life._


	10. Chapter 10

_There's only one thing left for me to do: I will stop whatever Kamui is planning ahead. _

* * *

All of us are very happy to see Gin-chan again. We can now go back to the Yorozuya finally, but…

"Sadist isn't here. If we go back without him knowing, then he'll be disappointed. Remember, he saved Gin-chan, right?" I said. All of them stared at me in silence.

"Kagura-chan's right. We should ask him before we can go back." Otose seconded.

"You liked this place now, huh," Shinpachi said. I gave him a death stare. "I'm just kidding."

_Yeah, I fell in love with this place already. It's like my second home._

* * *

The other Shinsengumi are staying at Matsudaira's building. They're planning their strategies to end the terrorism as well as Kamui's plan.

Sougo saw Kondo outside the building, thinking very hard. "Kondo-san, I came here to report that Gintoki is safe and is now currently in the headquarters."

"Great job, Sougo!" He gave him a pat on the shoulder, but his face is still problematic. "What's going on now, Kondo-san? Where are the space pirates hiding?"

"Yamazaki just sent a report that Kamui and Takasugi aren't in their battleships. It looks like they've escaped and planned something."

"I have a favor, Kondo-san."

"What is it, Sougo?"

"I want to finish them both by myself."

Kondo laughed, "Are you insane? Gintoki can't even manage them, you know that!"

"Whatever, just don't tell others about this."

"Oi, Sougo wait up! You don't even know where they are!"

"I know where they can be found."

* * *

**The story will end sooooon XDD**

**Sorry to spoil you, everyone HAHAHA.**

**Thank you for supporting my 2nd fan fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Is everybody home? Kagura-chan, are you here? I think they—MMPH!"

"Tahahaha! Boss, we captured each and every of them as you commanded," an amanto said to Takasugi. Otae cannot move because of the strength of the amanto behind her.

"Great. Now let's head back to the battleship. Move!"

"Yes, boss!" the amantos left the headquarters and quickly headed to their battleship.

Little did they know that Sougo was hiding in the control room, where he saw Gin-chan and the others in a large cage.

But he doesn't saw Kagura with them. _Where is that China could be?_

He's examining the whole room through hearing, and waiting for a good timing to attack on the amantos and free them. But before he could make a move, he overheard the two amantos.

"Now that Kamui-dono has his sister with him right now, are we heading back to their planet? "

"Maybe. I think Kamui-dono will make his sister as a weapon to kill their father, Umibozu."

"Hahahaha, is that so? Then that bald man will no longer be famous anymore!"

_So Kamui is going to use Kagura to kill their father, huh. _

Sougo remembered what Gin-chan told him about Kagura's real reason behind her stay here on earth.

"_Danna, what is that China doing in here on earth? Is she not going home from her planet?"_

_"Listen, Souichiro."_

"_My name is Sougo, Danna."_

"_As I was saying, Shinichi, that brat doesn't want to go back to her planet anymore, no matter what. Their mother died when she was a kid. Kamui, her brother, attempted to kill Umibozu to prove his strength, but after that battle, he lost and got away. Well, I think that is why she has trauma whenever she sees her brother."_

Sougo pulled off the sheath of his sword and cut off the amantos head.

"_But isn't she a Yato, after all?"_

"Okita-san! Y-you came!" Shinpachi yelled.

"_She may be Yato, but she doesn't kill like what Yato members should do. She kills for what she thinks is right and fair."_

"S-Souichiro—"

"Danna, are you alright? Can you manage to escape?" Sougo asked and looked at everybody.

"That's easy, Sou-chan. Thanks for helping us. If Kagura knows about this, she'll never believe me a sadist like you would save our lives." Gintoki laughed and gets out of the cage, pulling everyone else out, too.

"Don't tell me you are here for her, Shinichi?"

"As a Shinsengumi, it is my responsibility to stop the terrorists' plans. I didn't come here for that brat. She can die now."

"Well then, we'll take care of the rest." Gintoki and the others thanked him once again and then ran away through the exit.

* * *

_What is this? It feels like my whole body's covered in wires. Electricity is running through my veins… What is happening to me?_

"It's been quite a while, Kagura. Are you excited to see Papi again?"

_That voice… Am I dreaming? _

"I heard that you got a boyfriend in earth. Why, you've grown up!"

_You bastard, who told you I have a boyfriend?!_

"Kamui-dono! Our captives have been escaped! They're outside fighting the other amantos!" a panting amanto interrupted.

"Let them warm up for a while." Kamui said as he smiled. "They will soon meet Takasugi. And oh, before you go, can you please tell Takasugi that the White-haired guy is my prey?"

_Gin-chan… is Aniki's prey? This is bad. I must… save him or else he will die in Aniki's bare hands!_

"Yes, Kamui—Gahh!"

Kamui quickly jumped from his seat and looked at the person walking in front of him.

"From now on, I will be your prey." Sougo said. His scarlet eyes were glowing.

"Not bad. Fighting in front of Kagura will be a very good scene, right? Man, I can't wait to kill you!" Kamui smiled at Sougo.

_Hang on there, China. _

"God, China, if you are planning to be crucified naked, be sure to have curves first!" Sougo teases, but he only did it to calm his self.

_Damn you, Sadist! Go kill yourself already!_

Kamui laughs. "You surely get along too well, huh. But I'm afraid this will be your last moment!" He jumped to the walls and aimed at Sougo. Sougo dodged and headed for the wires to cut, but Kamui was faster than he thought and slammed him on the ground.

"Just let me and my sister have a reunion with our father, okay?" Kamui said.

_Sadist, don't let this battleship land to our planet or else you'll be double dead!_

"How about a "No"?" Sougo unsheathed his sword and wields it to Kamui. "Damn, he's fast!"

"What now? Tired of wielding already? Why don't we have a fair fight?" Kamui suggested.

_Don't do it, Sadist! You don't know him!_

"Fighting you is like fighting Kagura but you're a bit faster than her. That's fine with me," Sougo agreed and throws his sword to the ground. _I know this may be foolish of me, but I don't have any other choice._

Kamui attacked first; he kicked and punched Sougo in the face.

_Think that you are fighting Kagura in the park again. _

Sougo managed to hit Kamui but only mild. Kamui congratulated him for hitting him. "Can you do it now? But this time, make me bleed!" He ran towards Sougo and quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it, just like Kagura always attempt to do to Sougo.

"Does it hurt?" Kamui asked Sougo and twisted his arm harder. Sougo groans in pain.

_Sadist, you can do it! Just think you are getting revenge for me after doing that to you! _

"It hurts, right? That is what I am feeling when I failed to kill my father. And also for pulling away Kagura from me," Kamui whispered and slammed his face to the wall.

Sougo didn't move for a minute. And then he started laughing insanely.

"It hurts, you say? Hahaha, I never think Kagura has a brother as idiot like her!"

Kamui throws Sougo to the other side of the room.

_That won't make you heroic, idiot._

"Why does it hurt to you? A heartless killer like you doesn't feel anything, right? I still don't believe it you got hurt when you failed to kill your father. How absurd. And now you are hurt because we are pulling away Kagura from you?" Sougo stood up and grabbed his sword.

"Don't make me laugh, Kamui. Kagura ran away because she cannot accept what her bloodline's doing is! She doesn't kill because she's a Yato and it's only natural for you to kill! But she kills because she has something to protect and she knows she's doing the right way!"

_What are you saying, Sadist? Don't provoke him! Stop!_

Sougo stabbed Kamui's chest with his sword.

"By the way, before you go to hell, my name is Okita Sougo."

Kamui laughs, "Looks like we are going to the same destination. Okita Sougo."

Sougo grinned and pulled Kamui's hand in his stomach. He weakly went to Kagura and cut the wires that surround Kagura.

His vision is starting to blur, but he saw a notebook that fell when Kagura got down to the ground.

"Oi China, you aren't Sleeping Beauty. Wake up!"

_Che, Sadist. Now that it's over, let me get some sleep._

"What is this notebook?" he reached for the notebook and carefully reads it. "I knew it, it's a diary. God, China, you are too old to have a diary! I wonder what did you wrote in here."

_I will never ever forgive you Sadist! It's embarrassing! Put it out or shred it to pieces, just don't read it, goddamn!_

"_I saw Sadist sleeping under the tree yesterday. I pulled his sleeping mask and I admit he looks cute without it! _What the hell, China? So you are secretly doing this while I'm sleeping, huh. You love me, do you?_"_

_I-it's not that I like you or what, assuming!_

"It's all about me, huh. Let's skip on the last page."

_Sadist! ' .DARE!_

Sougo became quiet for several minutes, and then looks back at Kagura as he finished reading it. "I don't know what has gotten to your mind that day…" He kissed him in the forehead and lied down on the ground.

* * *

_Dear Sadist,_

_How dare you to read this diary without my permission!_

_But… Since I don't have any excuses anymore, I will admit that… I have a crush on you… STUPID, DIE ALREADY!_

_HOW CAN A JERK LIKE YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU CAN JUST GO DIE ALREADY WITH ANIKI! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! I HATE YOU, JERK!_

_Even though my life is in danger while I'm writing this, you still saved me from the end. Even Gin-chan cannot fight yet, you saved us from the hands of Takasugi and Kamui. I don't know why you are doing this to us by yourself. _

_Thank you, Sadist. For everything! For risking your life just to save us. _

_I will never forget this day. This very day that you saved me…_

_I love you, Sadist. Go die already!_

_Kagura-chan._

* * *

**I'm sorry if I failed to update yesterday! XD **_  
_

**But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed my 2nd OkiKagu Fan Fiction :)))))**

**Please bear with the grammar~ Hahahaha.**

**THANKYOU VERY MUCH! 3 3 3**

_**xoxo,**_

_**iHeartYorozuya**_


End file.
